Ben's fall (oneshot)
by deathfire23
Summary: what if Vilgax decided the power of alien x was to good to not try and take mrated for character death and language, oneshot


**This has been in my head for about a week and I had to wright it and by the way x cage will be posted poned for a few weeks as I have some things to do with family and school break and the chapters may look a little strange as i'm going to be switching from a computer to a tablet soon just so you all are informed **

Ben had spent the last 10 years with this omnitrix he had spent 10 years with the pain as he fought tooth and nail to guard his world and later universe from powers that most mortals can't even dream of and now stuck in Vilgax's ship fighting for his life it's funny that his last thoughts aren't his son thats coming on the way,it's not if his best friend Kevin can guard the world by himself it's not even if his favorite cousin and suto sister Gwen will be ok without him but that it's that this battle was the greatest one he's ever had but maybe some context is needed

**10 minutes earlier**

"**Your trapped Ben Tennyson and the power of the Gods will be mine at last**" Vilgax says gloatingly as are great hero is trapped in a cage of what looks like pink energy "Vilgax you can't do this if you use the power of the earth's star to summon a baby alien x you will wake up ALL of them and they WILL be PISSED" Ben pleads with him to see reason "**so? I'll be a god before they even realise what happens and even if they do the crono time bomb i've hooked up to the ship's engine will give them pause ahahaha**" Vilgax laugh insanely "fine I didn't want to do this omnitrix activate mana security field-one activation code 10-_disperdere carmen ipsum_ " ben says before raising his left arm then the omnitrix glows pink and a wave of magic destroys the cage then returns to ben zaps him till he falls to his knees "huff-hhuff made by G-gwen to help with magic" ben smirks and tries to rise only to fall to his knees again "just one draw back the mana of the spell broken hurts me " "**i'll crush you Tennyson!**" Vilgax yells and runs at ben who transforms into big-chill and fazing thru the floor then rising back up a few feet away thru the solar absorber "_ha-ha bitch I win again_" big-chill says "**NO! FINE THEN YOU WILL FAIL IN THIS **" Vilgax yells "**SHIP SET A COURSE FOR EARTH AND RELEASE CHRONO BOMB IN T-MINUS 20 MINUTES**" Vilgax orders big-chill felt pure fury go thru his veins "_NO!_" he transforms into four-arms and tackled Vilgax into and thru the wall then another AND another THEN into the one after that before stepping back and throwing a flurry of punches Vilgax was able to block a few but was soon overwhelmed four-arm's then transformed in to diamond-head and trapped Vilgax in a prison of crystal "now this ends hentai face" diamond-head says before turning his back on his enemy and transforming into up-grade "**no not yet boy**" Vilgax whispers before flexing and shattering the crystal and grabs up-grade by the head and throwing him thru the floor and jumping after him and what happens next is the hardest fight of ben's life a blast of heat to rival a star burns away Vilgax's left arm,a claw takes ben's right thigh to shreds, ultimate humangusour's rockets break Vilgax's armor, a stray punch hits xlr8's right shoulder on and on these titans of the universe fight on proving there might if only to each other and a certain time walker ben transforms into Atomics "THIS WILL NOT BE THE EARTH'S END" the containers on his arms and legs open and emerald energy spills forth "humANA HUMANA **HUMANOVA**" a emerald flash covers the ship before a blast to put a nuke to shame springs forth the back of the ship was completely destroyed and inside vilgax and ben are barely clinging to life "this ship is not moving and even you can't survive being erased from time you lose Vilgax" "_ha-ha maybe but you will fall with me Ben Tennyson"_ Vilgax relieds ben just smirks and says "for them death is but a small price" they sit there waiting for their deaths but then Vilgax lets loose a laugh "what are you laughing at?" "_I just realised I made you in a way you know in my time fighting your world I learned of a saying "we make are own demons" and I must say you are indeed a demon to me I have fought and killed countless worrier a hundred times your age time and again but you sins the age of ten have beaten me it has been a ho..nor tt-to..h..hun..t you_" Vilgax utters his final words before the light in his eyes finally die "and it seems you're tail ends here young Benjamin" says a man in his young twenties with a lab coat and goggles walks forth Ben smiles "hello Paradox " the now named Paradox smiles sadly "don't worry they will live a good life I promise and i'm sorry but I can't help you the guy up stairs says this must happen" **[sorry ben, and i'm crying like a bitch right now]** "it's ok Paradox if this is the end then at least the others will be happy " Ben says the frowns and looks worried "what's wrong Benjamin?" Paradox asks "can you stay please?I don't want to go alone" "why yes I can" and with that Paradox sits next to Ben for the next five minutes even after ben had fallen to unconsciousness Paradox looked to his watch and let out a sigh "it's time to go it seems haaah~ goodbye ben 10" and with that only Ben a corps and a broken ship reman before a red blast consumed all that was and left nothing

**Sorry for the sad ending but ya it had to happen that way this is just a one shot but if anuff people ask I may wright everyones reactions to Ben's death **

**Well this is death fire signing off **


End file.
